Elio
Elio is a Pokémon trainer and the new male protagonist in the games Pokémon Sun and Moon, Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and one of the two main protagonists alongside Selene, and at the end of the games, they become the first ever Champion of the Alola region. Appearance Elio is shown to be wearing a black baseball cap with a white Poké Ball like symbol planted on the front, also having a blue brim. By default, he has neck length black hair and pale skin, with slate grey eyes and a smile on his face. He has a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and teal water shoes, wearing no socks underneath. He sports a gray Z-Ring on his left arm. His appearance is customizable, like that of Calem. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Elio wears a new outfit, he wears a blue sleeveless shirt with a white Poké Ball logo, rather than a short sleeved shirt, he also wears white board shorts with black leggings underneath, red and white shoes and wears a black and red bucket hat. Personality Little is known about Elio. He is shown to be caring for Pokémon, curious, and adventurous. His father is never seen in-game and he is alone with his mother and her Meowth. Biography Games Elio is first greeted by Professor Kukui on his computer. His mother reveals that they have moved to the warm and sunny Alola region from Kanto. She asks Meowth to wake up Sun. Meowth wakes up Sun and he heads downstairs. Professor Kukui comes and tells Elio about Alola and the Kahunas. He invites the player to come join him outside, and Sun's mother tells him that his hat and bag are in his room. When Sun gets his items, he joins Kukui outside. Kukui tells Sun about Iki Town and the Kahuna, Hala, and lets him explore. Sun soon sees a mysterious girl with a Poké Ball design bag that is shaking with something in it. Sun follows the girl. A strange creature pops out and rushes over an old bridge, but the girl is too worried to go after it. Three Spearow come and attack the Pokémon, so she tasks Elio to go after it. Elio protects the Pokemon, but the bridge breaks and Elio falls but is saved by Tapu Koko. It later gives Elio the Sparkling Stone. The girl then introduces herself as Lillie, and is the professor's assistant. She tells Elio that the Pokémon is a Cosmog and is nicknamed Nebby. Because Lillie isn't a Pokémon trainer, she asks Elio if could take her back to Iki Town. When they reach Iki Town, they are met by Hala and Kukui. Lillie tells them of what happened at the bridge, and Kukui and Hala reward Elio for his bravery his own starter Pokemon. Kukui then gives Elio the Rotom Pokedex and a Trainer Passport. Elio soon meets Hau, the grandson of Hala. Hau and Elio have a friendly battle while Lillie watches. After the battle, Elio returns home and shows his mother his brand new Pokémon. His mother thinks the Pokémon is both cute and cool. Elio, after catching more Pokémon and gaining more experience, is invited to participate in the Fighting Festival. His first opponent is Hau. After winning the battle, Elio is awarded the Z-Ring. Later, while Elio is out exploring, Lillie tells Elio about Nebby and pleads him not to tell anyone about it in order to keep its existence a secret. She then leaves. Manga Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Elio is named Sun and is a Pokédex Holder, who does all kinds of jobs. Sun's goal is to earn 100 million yen to pay off his own debt. His title is "The Courier". He also met Moon, a girl who came from an unknown region to help Professor Kukui. Trivia *In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Wicke comments: "You and Hau are both trial-goers, aren't you? Are you hoping to become champions? I suppose... You must be '''around 11', then?''" Hau's age is definitely 11 years old as that is also the age for beginning the island challenge, implying the player character to be either around Hau's age exactly or possibly even a bit older. Other player characters have appeared at initial ages of anywhere from 10 (various) - around 17 (Calem/Serena), with 11 (various) and 14 (Hilbert/Hilda) being "median" ages. *Elio's old home region is Kanto. *Elio's Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon outfit is similar to Nate's as he wears shorts and leggings. *Elio's name is derived from the Greek Titan God of the Sun, Helios. Gallery Zpowerartwork.png Pokerideartwork.png Pokemon Refresh Artwork.png FP1.png Ultra.png|Art of Sun, Moon, and many more characters in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Pokémon game characters